


Onigiri Cinta

by madeh18



Series: siapa suruh jilat(?) ludah sendiri [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bahasa tidak baku dan kasar, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Indonesia!AU, Out of Character, garing-garing bambu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Sebab definisi cinta tidak hanya ada satu.





	Onigiri Cinta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts), [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Ada menu makanan spesial baru di kantin SMA Eropa, namanya _Onigiri Cinta_. Hanya ada pada saat istirahat pertama pukul 10 pagi. Dan Lovino sangat menyukai menu makanan tersebut. Selain pasta dan pizza tentu saja.

Onigiri itu setiap harinya laku keras, selalu habis karena sang penjual asli dari Jepang. Mas Kiku namanya. Pendiam, hanya menerima uang pas. Tidak suka uang yang lusuh, lecek, robek, ada selotipnya, dan receh. Iya, pokoknya Mas Kiku tidak suka receh. Apalagi recehan kaya kamu.

Beruntung selama hampir seminggu, Lovino tidak pernah absen untuk membeli onigiri itu. Meskipun harus berdesak-desakan dengan murid lain memperebutkan 100 bungkus onigiri, ia rela. Antonio saja sangat terheran-heran Lovino sampai berusaha semasokis itu untuk membeli makanan yang bisa dibeli pula sebenarnya di minimarket internasional semacam _Lawdaughter_ atau _SixTwelve_ (biasa disingkat sikel atau sikil). Apa sih yang membuat Lovino sampai seperti itu?

_Aha!_ Antonio merasa sangat pintar sekarang.

Istirahat pertama nanti ia akan ikut mengantre juga, kebetulan memang belum sempat mencobanya.

 

* * *

 

Lovino menggerutu tidak jelas saat Arthur justru dengan tenang meminum teh dari cangkir. Di ruang singgasana pemuda pirang itu, Lovino duduk dengan tidak tenang. Ingin rasanya menendang semua kursi, tetapi yang ada detensinya semakin bertambah. Ia bosan mengirup wangi _earl grey tea_ yang Arthur seduh setiap hari. Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS, hidupnya layak raja saja memakai dispenser markas OSIS sesuka hati.

“Heh, keluarkan aku dari sini.”

“Lima menit lagi, Lovino.”

“Gue nggak sengaja tadi, oke? Gue buru-buru, _per favor_ , bego. Lo tau sendiri ‘kan dia cuma nyediain cepe –seratus?”

“Iya gue tau, bocah sial.”

“Makanya itu, keluarin gue dari sini bangcaaat.”

“Terus lo bakal lari di koridor lagi? Balik lagi ke sini dong?” Arthur menyeringai.

Lovino menggeram, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang menawarkan kesepakatan. “Baiklah, gue keluar sekarang. Nanti pulang sekolah tambah 10 menit. _P-please_ , A-ar... thur.”

Melihat Lovino dengan susah payah menyebut namanya, Arthur akhirnya luluh juga.

“Baiklah-“ segera setelah Arthur mengangguk, Lovino bangkit menuju pintu “-tapi beliin buat gue juga ya.”

Dan pintu markas OSIS pun dibanting dengan keras dari luar. “OGAH!”

 

* * *

 

Lovino berlari lagi, sebodo amat toh nanti ia akan menjalankan detensi lagi sepulang sekolah. Masalahnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi kedai Mas Kiku buka. Biasanya sudah banyak murid yang mengantre sebelum kedai buka. Ia harus menjalankan misinya dengan menyerobot antrean – _seperti biasa_.

Benar saja, begitu sampai kantin antrean sudah menumpuk. Kini ia berlari kecil mendekati orang terbelakang, mencoba mencari celah untuk mendahului.

Namun sialnya orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ia benci. Namanya saja sangat tidak ingin ia sebut melebihi si teh sialan itu.

Maka, dengan (mencoba) tenang ia berjalan ke antrean paling depan. Bermaksud mendahului dari orang-orang yang agak di depan sekalian.

Ia bersiul santai. – _awalnya_

“CHIGIIII!” Ternyata lengannya ditarik dari belakang oleh sang kentang brengsek yang sialnya lagi menyadarai bahwa Lovino memiliki niat busuk.

“Antre yang benar, Lovino.”

“Apaan sih, lo?! Gue ngantre dari pagi tau nggak? Dari sebelum masuk kelas.”

“Terus kenapa kau baru datang?”

“Gue dihukum dulu tadi, sialan.”

“Ya sudah, berarti kau sudah tidak mengantre lagi. Kau harus mengulang dari awal.”

“Heh, gue bahkan udah ngantre dari semalem tau! Gue nginep di sekolah.”

“Berhenti membual, Lovino.”

Kini Lovino hanya mengerang sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman maut Ludwig. “Lepasin, idiot.”

Hanya saja kekuatan fisik pemuda itu lebih kuat tentu saja daripada Lovino.

Lalu saat mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya bertengkar, Mas Kiku membuka kedainya. Lovino langsung saja berlari ke arah depan. Dan sudah pasti membuat murid-murid yang lain ada yang menegur dia dengan cara halus, kasar, bahkan ikut menyerobot antrean.

**Rusuh.** Kata yang sangat tepat menggambarkan suasana kali ini.

Ludwig menjadi malas sekarang, ingin pergi saja dan memesan makanan kesukaannya yang lain. Walaupun keinginan mencicipi harus ia tunda lagi.

Namun ketika ia hendak pergi, ada suara garang dengan bunyi besi bertemu. Suara sebuah pedang.

“Antrelah dengan benar. Atau kubunuh kalian semua.” Rupanya adegan mencekam itu berasal dari Mas Kiku dengan katananya yang terlihat sangat tajam. Ludwig tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Terutama mereka yang merusuh. Akhirnya ia ikut mengantre lagi dengan tertib. Apalagi beberapa dari mereka menjadi urung sebab sudah takut duluan oleh ancaman Mas Kiku.

Lovino termasuk dari mereka yang sepertinya sangat terpukul. Saat hampir melewati Ludwig, ia menahan lagi pemuda itu yang kini terlihat tak ingin membeli sama sekali.

“Lovino, kau tidak jadi?”

Lovino memelototinya dengan marah. “Berisik!” Kemudian berlalu.

 

* * *

 

Antonio berpapasan dengan Lovino di jalan menuju kantin. Hanya saja ia menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Lovino.

“Lovi!” Pemuda itu mengabaikan Antonio, segera saja ia ikut berbalik mengikuti Lovino. “Hei, lo kenapa?”

“Lepasin, ih. Pergi lo, tomat busuk!”

Drama mendadak terjadi di koridor sekolah. Sudah biasa sih Lovino seperti ini, tetapi entah kenapa yang ini berbeda.

“Lo nggak beli onigiri cinta kaya biasa seminggu ini?”

“Nggak.” Ada jeda sebentar. “Tetehnya galak.”

_Se-sebentar._

Bukannya yang jual itu mas-mas ya?

“Lovi...”

“Apalagi, hah?!”

“Teteh siapa? Bukannya... penjualnya cowok?”

Mata Lovino membulat. “A-apa lo bilang?”

“Mas Kiku ‘kan? Masa lo nggak tau, No?”

“...”

Hari itu, dunia Lovino hancur dua kali.

 

* * *

 

Lovino kini jadi pendiam. Biasanya ia cerewet soal apapun, memakinya dengan kasar. Memaki semua yang ia lihat di markas ini. Membuat Arthur agak heran.

“Lo kenapa?”

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

“Heh, lidah lo diambil kucing ya?”

Lovino masih bungkam.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar ketukan pintu. Arthur menyahut mempersilakan sang tamu masuk. Rambut pirang klimis Ludwig yang menyembul lebih dahulu, membuat Lovino _nge-gas_.

“Woi, ngapain lo ke sini? Enek ketemu lo mulu!”

“Kalem, No. Tadi aja lo diem kaya cewek pms.” Arthur menghela napas.

“Nggak nanya lu.” Lovino menyalak pula ke Arthur sekarang. Ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dua orang yang mengesalkan baginya tentu sangat tidak nyaman.

Ludwig menghela napas panjang sebelum menyapa dan masuk ke dalam markas OSIS. “Selamat sore, Lovino, Arthur.”

“Ada perlu apa, Lud? Setahu gue hari ini tidak ada rapat pengurus OSIS maupun himpunan ketua klub.”

Ludwig segera menghampiri mereka berdua, mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang ia tenteng. “Ini buat Lovino, satu lagi buat kau.”

“A-apa maksudnya ini, kentang sial?” Lovino menilik tajam bergantian ke arah satu bungkus onigiri dan pemuda pirang klimis di hadapannya.

“Tadi ‘kan kau tidak jadi beli. Lalu Antonio bilang lo ada di sini.”

Untuk kedua kalinya Lovino mengalami kegaguan dalam bertutur kata. Manalagi harga dirinya seakan tercoreng dengan gelegak rasa senang yang ada di dalam hatinya.

“Makan saja, No. Gue tidak mungkin meracuni lo berdua. Sudah ya, gue pulang duluan.”

“Y-ya, _thanks_ Lud.” Arthur akhirnya buka suara juga setelah merasa sama kagetnya dengan Lovino. Sepeninggalan Ludwig, ia segera beranjak. “Lo mau teh juga nggak?”

Lovino masih membisu, Arthur pun tak ambil pusing dengan menunggu jawaban. Tak lama ia datang kembali dengan dua cangkir teh. Lalu memakan dengan tenang onigiri pemberian Ludwig. “Makan, No. Perut lo daritadi bunyi.” Arthur tersenyum mengejek.

Ejekannya berhasil membuat perhatian Lovino beralih padanya, walapun hanya pelototan dari mata sewarna kuning sawo. Tak hanya itu, tangan pemuda itu dengan ragu mengangkat cangkir teh, menyesap sedikit. Lalu dengan (lebih) ragu ia makan juga onigiri yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah menjadi miliknya.

Arthur menarik ujung bibirnya dibalik potongan onigiri sambil menggeleng geli. Sebab Lovino mengunyah onigiri tersebut sambil bersungut-sungut lucu dengan masih menanap ke arahnya.

Arthur harus berterima kasih pada Ludwig untuk dua hal, nanti.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Di kantin, selagi Ludwig masih mengantre di kedai Mas Kiku._

_“Hei, Lud.” Antonio menghampirinya dari samping barisan._

_“Antonio. Kau ingin beli juga?”_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum sendu, “ah sepertinya udah nggak akan kebagian. Btw, tadi gue ketemu Lovi, ada kejadian apa sih? Sampai dia nggak mau beli.”_

_Ludwig menceritakan kejadian menegangkan sewaktu Mas Kiku mengamuk. Membuat Antonio sesekali melirik yang bersangkutan di depan sana._

_“Oh, begitu. Gue pergi dulu ya, Lud. Mau beli makanan lain aja deh kalau begitu.”_

_Antonio pergi sambil menutup mulutnya, terkikik geli mengingat Lovino hari ini._

_Ada-ada saja memang._

 

* * *

 

_“Beli dua ya, mas.” Ada hal-hal kecil yang mungkin tak Ludwig mengerti, mengapa hari ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar aneh._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ludwig bertemu Antonio lagi di koridor sebelum pulang.

“Kau lihat Lovino, Ton?”

“Dia dihukum di ruang OSIS sama Arthur kata Feli sih.”

Mendengar hal tersebut, hari ini Ludwig akan melakukan hal yang besar.

 

* * *

 

“Besok saja deh mencicipinya.” Ludwig bergumam setelah meninggalkan markas OSIS. Hatinya menghangat bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang.

 

 

 

Sebab definisi cinta tidak hanya ada satu.

**Author's Note:**

> /sungkem\
> 
> wkwkwkwk  
> ini draft awal prompt dari nana, karena arthur nyangkut jadi ancur begini deh wkwkw
> 
>  
> 
> makasih ya udah mampir, salam panzer xD


End file.
